SENAM
by CAFEIN
Summary: Akash Seijuurou Sensei dan muridnya yang tidak atletis, Furihata Kouki. Modus dalam beragam senam. / Part of CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday
1. Chapter 1

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

**Senam Lantai (c) Baka Ikemen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baik, selanjutnya, Furihata Kouki," panggil Kuroko-_sensei_, guru olahraganya dikelas 2 dan3.

"Ya, saya _sensei_," sahut pemuda bersurai coklat yang dipanggil itu.

"Gerakan yang wajib adalah rol depan dan rol belakang," ucap Akashi-_sensei_, seorang guru olahraga baru dan hanya mengajar kelas 1. Ya, kini mereka sedang mengadakan ujian praktek dengan mata pelajaran Olahraga dibidang senam lantai.

Dengan kaku pemuda itu berjalan menuju dua buah matras besar dan lumayan empuk, yang siap ditimpa oleh badannya kapan saja untuk melakukan gerakan wajib yang sudah pernah dilakukannya sejak SD.

"Selanjutnya kamu boleh memilih dua gerakan antara _tiger sprong_, _kop stand_ atau meroda." Kuroko-_sensei_ikut menjelaskan.

"_Ti-tiger sprong_ dan me-meroda," ucap Furihata dengan sedikit gugup, karena dia hanya belajar kedua gerakan itu secara kilat dari temannya, Kagami, beberapa menit sebelum ujian praktek olahraga dimulai.

_Tiger sprong_ atau lompat harimau, melompati sebuah benda yang ada didepannya kemudian berguling. Furihata bisa melakukannya dengan lumayan baik sebanyak 3 kali. Dan kini gerakan yang menurutnya paling sulit, meroda. Furihata mengambil ancang-ancang, dan –

**BRUK!**

Furihata menjatuhkan diri saat dia mendarat.

"Ulang."

"_E-eh?!_"

Furihata kaku, kaget bukan kepalang di saat dirinya harus mengulang bagian sulit itu. Satu kali saja ia sudah susah, apalagi diulang.

"Kau seharusnya mendarat dengan kedua kaki berdiri tegak, bukan menjatuhkan diri seperti itu. Ulangi," jelas Akashi-_sensei, _tanpa berdosa mencoret entah apa pada note besar yang sedang di pegangnya.

_"Ha'i._" Furihata pasrah, dia ingin saja membantah karena sebelumnya banyak temannya yang seperti dirinya. Tapi, dia masih sayang nyawa setelah teman sekelasnya memberitahu latihan rodi yang diberikan untuk anak kelas 1.

Furihata mengulangi gerakannya tadi, tapi percuma, hasilnya tetap sama.

**BRAK!**

Salah satu meja dari dua yang disediakan khusus untuk para guru penilai, digebrak oleh Akashi.

"Salah! Ulangi lagi! Kali ini akan kuajarkan cara yang benar!"Akashi bersuara lantang, semua siswa yang memang saat ini laki-laki semua hanya merinding disko melihat Akashi.

Furihata ingin nangis saat ini juga. Ayolah, dia sudah mencoba 23 kali, otot-otot badannya juga sudah mulai sakit. Setidaknya berikan saja nilai KKM, Furihata ikhlas '_kok_!

Furihata pun mencoba gerakan meroda lagi dan –

**GREP!**

Kedua kakinya dipegang saat posisi tangannya dibawah dan kakinya diatas. Baju putih olahraganya yang memang longgar itu menurun karena tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celananya—memperlihatkan lekukan otot-otot perutnya yang masih belum terlalu terbentuk. Celana olahraga selututnya juga menurun sedikit dan memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

"Saat seperi ini kau seharusnya menghempaskan kakimu, bukan badanmu," terang Akashi-_sensei_ setelah beberapa detik.

"Mengerti?"

"_Ha—ha'i,_" jawab Furihata gugup, setitik airmata mulai muncul di sudut matanya, tapi itu semua tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh baju olahraganya.

**BRUK!**

Furihata kembali mendarat dengan menjatuhkan dirinya lagi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia jatuh secara terlentang, baju olahraga dan rambut sewarna bumi itu berantakan karena ulah sang _sensei_, wajahnya juga merah dan terenggah-enggah karena terlalu lama dalam posisi terbalik.

"_Cih_." Akashi mendecih, mengalihkan perhatian pada Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Tetsuya-_sensei_, bisakah muridmu ini aku ajari secara khusus? Karena dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan gerakan yang dipilihnya dan melakukannya dengan sempurna." Pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Akashi-_sensei_ kepada teman seprofesinya.

"Tak masalah Akashi-_sensei,_" jawab Kuroko-_sensei,_ seolah-olah mengerti maksud terselubung dari permintaannya.

Dan sang murid saat ini juga hanya ingin kabur.

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

**Special thanks: ****Baka Ikemen.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

**Senam Lantai **

**Latihan Khusus (c) Baka Ikemen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan gim itu hanya terdengar suara Furihata yang terengah-engah dengan posisi badan terlentang di atas matras. Ia kini merasakan penderitaan anak kelas 1 yang diajari _sensei_ yang baru beberapa bulan mengajar.

"_Cih_, ulangi," perintah Akashi-_sensei__._

Ia hanya bisa menurut. Serius, jika Akashi-_sensei_-nya itu seperti Kuroko-_sensei_ dia pasti akan kabur dari latihan ini dan mendapatkan nilai pas-pasan.

**BRUK****!**

Lagi-lagi dirinya gagal, bahkan sangat gagal. Kedua tangannya yang seharusnya menumpu badannya beberapa detik saja langsung lemas dan membuat dirinya jatuh.

_Hei_! Dia sudah mengulanginya lebih dari 50 kali dan gagal. Walaupun, sudah dengan bantuan tangan Akashi-_sensei_ yang memegang kedua kakinya.

"Jika kau tak bisa melakukannya. Nilai milikmu pasti akan dibawah KKM," ucap Akashi-_sensei _ sadis.

'_Ya__,__ benar! Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya jadi bebaskan aku dari latihan ini,'_ teriak pilu hati Furihata, berdoa supaya Akashi-_sensei_-nya menyerah melatihnya. Nilainya di bawah KKM juga tak masalah!

Tapi bukan Akashi namanya kalau dia menyerah, dia pasti akan membuat nilai muridnya ini sempurna, bahkan melebihi Kagami yang notabenya jago olahraga. Lagipula sebelum berhenti dia sudah membuat target khusus, **pokoknya hari ini dia sudah harus bisa men**_**grepe-grepe**_** muridnya itu!**

"Baiklah, kau bisa menganti gerakan merodamu dengan kayang dan sikap lilin," putus Akashi akhirnya._ Well__,_ kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang di dalam pikiran Akashi-_sensei_, bukan?

"Bukankah itu gerakan untuk anak perempuan?"Furihata bertanya bingung, mengingat daftar gerakan untuk para siswa perempuan.

"Tak masalah jika kau melakukan kedua gerakan itu dan bertahan lebih lama."

Saat ini juga Furihata ingin mengutuk _sensei_-nya itu. Kalau bisa seperti itu kenapa tidak menyuruhnya dari tadi? Apa dia tak tahu bahwa sekujur tubuhnya itu sakit? Apa dia tak punya rasa manusiawi sedikit pun?

"Kita mulai dari kayang," perintah Akashi-_sensei__._

_"Ha'i._"

Dia berdiri ditengah-tengah matras dan dengan mudahnya melakukan gerakkan kayang.

"Kurang tinggi, dan telapak tanganmu terbalik," koreksi Akashi.

Furihata langsung membetulkan letak telapak tangannya dan mencoba meninggikan badannya.

**GREP****!**

Kedua tangan Akashi-_sensei_ memeluk pinggang Furihata dan mengangkat badannya.

"Jangan buat _space_ yang lebar, masukkan kepalamu," intruskinya tenang, tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Furihata.

"_Ha-Ha'i_."

"... 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20."

Akashi-_sensei_ menghitung, yang entah mengapa menurut Furihata sangat lambat. Tepat didetik ke-20 Akashi melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan Furihata langsung jatuh diatas matras yang kurang empuk itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang sikap lilin."

Furihata langsung tiduran terlentang dan mengangkat kedua kakinya.

**GREP****!**

Kedua pantat Furihata dipegang dengan sedikit diremas oleh Akashi-_sensei_ dan dinaikkan keatas. Furihata yang terkejut atas gerakan tiba-tiba dari _sensei__-_nya itu, tak sengaja kedua kakinya jatuh diatas kedua pundak Akashi.

Oke, kini posisi mereka ambigu.

"Kau harus mengangkat pantatmu, jika seperti tadi keponakanku waktu TK juga bisa," ucap Akashi-_sensei_tanpa rasa peduli. Seandainya Furihata tahu kalau _sensei_-nya ini ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga, tapi Akashi tidak ingin disamakan dengan Aomine—anak kelas 1 yang berani melakukan yang _'iya-iya'_ dengan kakak kelasnya.

Akashi-_sensei_ pun dengan mudah memegang kedua kaki Furihata dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya tetap setia memegang pantat Furihata. Furihata juga tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya memegang pantatnya dan menaikkannya.

"... 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28,29, 30," hitung Akashi-_sensei_ lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih lama dan tempo menghitungnya makin melambat.

"_Yah__,_ sudah selesai, berikan kertas nilaimu," pinta Akashi. Furihata menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi daftar hal yang harus dilakukan dalam ujian praktek olahraganya.

Setelah Akashi-_sensei_ memberinya nilai dia menyerahkan kembali kertas itu kepada Furihata. Sang murid langsung sumringah begitu melihat nilai yang tertera di kertasnya.

**'100'**

Nilai yang sempurna, Kagami pasti akan kesal begitu melihat nilainya berada diatasnya.

(Seandainya Furihata tahu kalo nilai itu akibat senseinya bisa mengrepe-grepe dirinya.)

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

**Special thanks: ****Baka Ikemen.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

**Senam Ritmik (c) Baka Ikemen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Furihata! Kamu di belakang ya? Soalnya _kan_ kamu _gak_ tahu gerakannya diubah," ucap sang ketua kelompok, Aida Riko, kepada Furihata yang baru saja meminjam baju olahraga dari kelas sebelah.

_"Ha'i,"_ balas Furihata.

"Selanjutnya, kelompok 5," ucap Kuroko-_sensei_, ini hari kedua mereka melakukan ujian praktek olahraga dan kali ini di bidang senam ritmik.

Kelompok 5 terdiri atas: Aida, Kawahara, Fukuda, Momoi, Kagami, dan Furihata.

Dan posisi mereka; Momoi dan Aida seorang diri di depan; Kawahara, Kagami, dan Fukuda dibaris kedua; dan Furihata di belakang.

Seharusnya posisi Furihata ada di tempat Kagami sekarang. Hanya karena dia mendapat latihan khusus kemarin dia tidak tahu gerakan yang dadakan diganti sang ketua, berharap dengan tubuh Kagami yang menjulang dapat menyamarkan gerakan Furihata yang aneh nantinya.

Tapi sayang, tidak semua harapan bisa menjadi kenyataan. Kini sang ketua menyesal menganti posisi mereka, karena sang guru penguji yang keduanya biasanya di depan kini berada di depan dan di belakang, sialnya guru penguji yang berada di belakang adalah—Akashi Seijurou.

Iya, guru yang memberinya latihan khusus dan nilai '100' dengan alasan terselubungnnya.

Suara lagu khas senam _SKJ_ 2004 itu menggema di seluruh ruangan gim. Kelompok 5 bergerak mengikuti Aida dan Momoi yang memang menghapal gerakan itu di luar kepala, maklumi saja ayah Aida _kan_ instruktur senam.

Furihata bergerak mengikuti gerakan yang ada di depannya dengan kaku. Bukan hanya karena faktor dia tak tau gerakannya, ini juga karena baju olahraga yang dipinjamnya terasa tak nyaman dipakainya. Jangan salahkan dirinya tak sengaja memasukkan baju olahraga ke dalam mesin cuci karena telah menyerap keringat berlebihan kemarin.

Dan juga entah kenapa dia merasa Akashi-_S__ensei_ terus memerhatikannya. Bulu kuduk Furihata terus berdiri sepanjang waktu.

Gerakan pemanasan dapat dia lalui dengan cukup baik, sepertinya Furihata harus berterima kasih kepada sekolah SD-nya karena setiap hari Jum'at mereka senam _skj_ 2004.

Gerakan inti Furihata tampak kewalahan karena temponya bertambah sedikit cepat dan juga dia tak hafal gerakannya.

Kira-kira di menit ke 10-11, Furihata merasa tatapan Akashi-_sensei_ semakin terfokus padanya. Kini bukan hanya bulu kuduk Furihata yang berdiri melainkan hampir seluruh bulu-bulu yang menjalar di tubuh berdiri.

Memasuki gerakan pendinginan, Akashi-_sensei_ sudah mencoret-coret kertas penilainya.

Pertengahan gerakan pendinginan, Akashi-_sensei_ sudah memberikan kertas penilainannya kepada Kuroko-_sensei_. Gerakkan kelompok 5 langsung berhenti begitu melihat Akashi-_sensei_meninggalkan gim. Gurat wajah kecewa terpancar jelas di kelompok 5, terlebih Furihata. Seorang _sensei_ meninggalkan ruangan pada saat ujian praktek berlangsung, sudah pasti itu pertanda buruk.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti?" tanya Kuroko-_S__ensei_.

"Bukannya hasilnya sudah jelas?" Aida balik bertanya.

Kuroko-_sensei_ menyeritkan alisnya, heran melihat perubahan anggota kelompok 5. Tak lama kemudian ia menyadarinya.

"Tak apa, Akashi-_sensei_ sedang ada urusan mendadak saat ini. Dia sudah memberi nilai sempurna untuk kalian," kata Kuroko-_sensei_ sambil memperlihatkan kertas penilaian milik Akashi-_sensei_.

"Kecuali untuk Furihata-_kun__,_ disini terdapat catatan _ehm_—" Kuroko-_sensei_ berhenti sejenak, mencerna kata-kata yang tertulis disana.

"—di sini tertulis, sebaiknya jika ingin meminjam baju olahraga lihat dahulu ukurannya," lanjut Kuroko-_sensei_.

_Ah__,_ kini Kuroko mengerti kenapa sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, di hidung teman seprofesinya itu terdapat dua titik berwarna merah.

_**~Fin~**_

**Special thanks: ****Baka Ikemen.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


End file.
